


Fucking Perfect [fanvid]

by Geonn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Gen, Tributes, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tribute to the one, the only, the magnificent Root. One of television’s best characters and one who will be sorely missed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Perfect [fanvid]




End file.
